Jenny- the Avenger
by Rossaldinho7
Summary: Jenny crashes on Earth, where she meets Tony Stark. Post Iron Man 2, pre Avengers
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third crossover. I wrote another fanfic introducing Jenny, the Doctor's Daughter, into the cartoon series Avengers EMH, this story is introducing Jenny into the Marvel movie-verse. I see her as a much needed expert on aliens, similar to when the Doctor was called to UNIT. Jenny would be called in to help with tracking down Loki along with the Avengers. If you haven't read Evolution of the Cybermen, please check it out, it is completely unrelated to this story, but if you enjoy this, I think you'll enjoy Evolution of the Cyberman. I also wrote another fanfic, No Ordinary Organisation, which crosses over No Ordinary Family and Alphas. If you enjoy either of those shows, please check this out as well, I haven't had any reviews for it. Thanks, Rossaldinho. **

**Earth's Orbit**

Jenny had had nothing but bad luck since she joined the Time Agency. First, she had never really been on a proper assignment, the Time Agency had assigned her to running patrols and computer work. Secondly, on her few assignments out in the field, she was constantly being side-lined while her male colleague went on the front lines. Eventually, it got to such a point that she decided to leave her partner and work solo. Her first assignment as a solo Time Agent was being sent to this planet to track down a time agent there. Thirdly, her ship was crashing.

She watched through her forward viewport as her ship heated up as it entered the upper atmosphere. She thanked the stars that the pressure stabilisers were still working, and stopped her from being baked inside her ship. Not that it'd matter, her engines were still burning. She was unlikely to land before all of her engines failed. It was time she prepared herself for the inevitable. She was about to die. It was ingrained into her programming as a soldier. Dying was always the inevitable consequence of fighting in a war. Perhaps it would hurt, perhaps it would not, but there was no way to really know… Jenny continued her philosophical debate about what would happen after death, preparing herself for what was to come.

**Stark Mansion**

"Sir, we have a problem," said the voice of Jarvis

"What's the problem, Jarvis?" said Tony as he worked on his armour.

"There seems to be a projectile heading for this house," said Jarvis "A large projectile."

"A missile?" asked Tony

"Bigger," said Jarvis "I'd guess a satellite, but it's trajectory is wrong."

"All right," said Tony "Call Rhody, I'll need his help on this one, I'm going to suit up."

Tony deployed the Mk IV armour, suiting up and flying out of his house, heading towards the projectile.

"That's no satellite, Jarvis," said Tony "That's a spaceship, Rhody, where are you?"

The War Machine suit flew into view just as he spoke "Right here, what are we looking at?"

"I don't know," said Tony "Jarvis doesn't recognise the tech, so nothing we've seen before, there seems to be a working communication system on the ship, I'm trying to patch in."

As he said it, a voice came from the speaker on his helmet "This is Captain Jenny of the Swiftrunner, are you receiving, engines are failing, emergency eject non-functional, need immediate assistance, please respond."

"This is Tony Stark," said Tony "We'll get you out, Rhody, prepare to get her out, I'll get underneath and see if I can patch the engine."

"On it," said Rhody, matching speed with the crashing ship.

As Tony looked at the tech on the engine, he realised that the tech wasn't anything he recognised.

"I don't recognise any of this technology," said Tony "I don't want to tamper with it in case it gets worse, Rhody, get her out."

"We can't yet," said Rhody "The air pressure would kill her."

"We need to, Rhody," said Tony "The ship could blow any minute, get clear, I'll get her out."

War Machine broke off and Tony flew around, using a small laser to cut the canopy and push it off the other side. Captain Jenny unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up, holding out her hand to Tony.

"You'll need to hold onto me, around the neck," said Tony from the Iron Man suit "I need my hands for flying."

Jenny held tightly around the Iron Man suits neck.

"Jarvis, activate the shield," said Tony

"Are you sure that's wise sir, it's not finished testing yet," said Jarvis, a note of concern in his voice

"If we don't use it, Captain Jenny might die," said Tony "It should stabilise the air pressure."

"Activating shield," said Jarvis

The shield surrounded both of them.

Below them, the spaceship imploded on itself, the shockwave being swallowed by a temporary wormhole opening.

"What happened there?" asked Tony,

"Wormhole converter," said Jenny, in a tired voice, nodding as if she was very tired "Security device to stop ships from crashing if there's nobody in it, it's…" Jenny trailed off. Looking down, Tony saw that Jenny had fallen asleep on his armour.

"You should get back to the mansion, sir," said Jarvis "The air is too thin for her up here, we need to get down to ground level where the air is thicker."

"Copy that, Jarvis," said Tony, flying off in the direction of the mansion, using cables to hold Jenny in place so he could use his repulsors in his hands to keep up speed. It wasn't long before they arrived back at the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stark Mansion**

Jenny woke up to a comfortable bed. That was a strange. She didn't remember falling asleep on this bed, she didn't even remember this room. Where was she? If this was the afterlife, she had expected it to look better than this. She decided to try to remember what had happened before she had gone unconscious. She had been crashing, when she had been contacted by one of the two iron suits that had come up alongside her. She had been rescued from her ship just before it exploded. That was it. She guessed she must have fallen unconscious at that point. Who had been the metal-clad man that had saved her? And more importantly, why?

As she got out of the bed, the door opened. A red haired woman stood there. She had short red hair, brown eyes and was wearing casual clothes.

"Virginia Potts," she says, smiling "Call me Pepper, everyone does."

"My names Jenny," said Jenny "Could you tell me what happened, the details seem a bit fuzzy."

"What do you remember?" asked Pepper

"I was flying into the atmosphere, low on fuel, then my engine started to fail, I tried to send out a distress message, two guys in strange, metal suits answered it, one of them said his name was Tony Stark, he pulled me out of my ship, the Swiftrunner, before it exploded," Jenny recalled "That's what I remember, but I still don't really understand much of it, who's Tony Stark for one."

"You'll meet him later," said Pepper "First, I brought some clothes for you, change into them, and once you do, go down the corridor to your left, I'll meet you there."

Jenny nodded and Pepper left to give her some privacy. She turned to the clothes on her bed. Taking off her green t-shirt, which she only now realised had been ripped from being removed from her ship, and putting on the blue one provided by Pepper. Looking over her combat trousers and boots, she saw that they didn't look too damaged and not too dirty, so she elected to leave them on.

She left the room and ran down the hallway to the living area Pepper had mentioned. There, Potts was sitting with another man with moustache and short beard, wearing a t-shirt that had the words 'Led Zeppelin' written on it.  
"Hi," she said, catching the attention of Pepper and the other man, who had been watching TV. Pepper stood up with the other man, coming over to her.

"This is Tony Stark," said Pepper "He saved your life."

Jenny shook Tony's hand. "I'd love to chat," said Tony "But I need to go and work on the tower today, we're nearly done with it."

"Which tower is that?" asked Jenny, curious.

"Excuse me," said Tony "That tower is Stark Tower, and it's very near completion."

"It's been in the news a lot lately," said Pepper "Tony is very proud, he's created a new self-sustaining energy source that will come online today."

"I wouldn't know that," said Jenny "I'm not from this world."

"Yeah, we noticed," said Tony "Jarvis, bring up her scans."

A holographic projection of what appeared to be a human female anatomy came up. Except instead of one heart, there were two.

"Two hearts," said Tony "Whatever you are, you're not human."

"I guess I'll be straight with you," said Jenny "I am a time agent, sent here to track down a rogue time agent that set up here, but I'm also a Time Lord, or perhaps Time Lady would be more accurate."

"What's a Time Lord?" asked Pepper  
"I don't know," said Jenny "There are only two of us left, the only other one is my dad, on the planet I was created, he thought I was dead, but I woke up after he left."

"What do you mean created?" asked Tony

"Progenation," said Jenny "There were these machines on Messaline, the planet where I was born, called Progenation machines, they took a DNA sample from my dad and extrapolated it, using it to create me, they programmed me without any knowledge except for two things, how to fight and how to die."

Tony and Pepper had strange looks on their faces. Jenny had never been very good at reading facial expressions. Since she worked with so many different species, they all had different expressions for different emotions.

"You poor thing," said Pepper, her tone pitying "You can stay with us as long as you want, we can even help you find your dad if you want us to."

"Thank you for your kindness," said Jenny, smiling "But my dad travels in time, it's very unlikely you'll find him here."

"I'll try all the same," said Tony "If anyone can track him down, it'll be me, what's his name?"

"The Doctor," said Jenny "Just the Doctor."

"A strange name," said Tony "Still, I'll try to find him, but now, I got to suit up, disconnect Stark Tower from the main grid. Get to Stark Tower and get ready to turn on the arc reactor."

Pepper led Jenny out to her car and drove to Stark Tower, going up to the twentieth floor. She stood by a control panel.

**Stark Tower**

The lights went out for a second. There was a click as Pepper flicked a switch on the panel and the lights came back on.

"How does it look?" asked Pepper, she had put the phone on speaker.

"Like Christmas," said Tony. Jenny heard another voice, but this one didn't sound human, but synthetic, as if it belonged to a computer.

"Sir, Agent Coulson on line 2," said the voice.

"I'm not in," said Tony. Jenny looked out the window to the veranda where the Iron Man suit had landed and was being taken off as he walked towards the door "I'm actually out."

He walked into the room.

"I'll call the reporters for the press conference," said Pepper, as Tony went over to a table and opened a bottle of alcohol.

"We can celebrate a bit," said Tony, walking over to her "All this, came from you."

"No," said Pepper "All this, came from that." She pointed to the circular light on his chest.

"Sir, my protocols are being overridden," said Jarvis, then another voice came over the speakers "Stark, we need to talk," said the voice

"Not now, Coulson," said Tony

The elevator doors opened and an ordinary looking man in a suit stepped out, hanging up his phone.

"Phil, hi," said Pepper, smiling "How's the cello going?"

"Very good thanks," said the man, apparently Agent Coulson, as he walked over to Tony.

"Uh, his first name is Agent," said Tony

"We need you to take a look at this," said Agent Coulson, handing him a small folder "We need you to come in."

Tony brought the small folder over to a table and opened it. Jenny saw a blue cube-like thing inside it.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked "The Tesseract."

"How do you know about the Tesseract?" asked Agent Coulson "No one on Earth is supposed to know about it."

"That was part of the reason I came to this planet," she said, directing her attention to Tony "A time agent came to Earth during the 1930s and sold the Tesseract to someone, I was sent to track down both the Tesseract and the time agent who sold it, bringing them in for justice."

"You better come with me," said Agent Coulson "Director Fury will want to see you, we need any intel on the Tesseract we can get."

"I'll bring her," said Tony "I wanted a night to spend with Pepper, but apparently the world needs saving, so, give us a few minutes, and we'll go."

Tony led Jenny down into the basement of Stark Tower, a workshop where many half assembled armours were stacked.

"When my company stopped making weapons, we tried to destroy them all, but I kept a few down here in case of an emergency, I think, from what I see from the files, this is an emergency, here…"

Tony hit a button and a wall slid back to reveal a case of guns. They were all shapes and sizes, energy and shrapnel weapons, even a couple of katana swords with small buttons on the sides.

"Why swords?" asked Jenny "Aren't they a bit old fashioned on this planet?"

"Sometimes, people need a bit of old fashioned," said Tony "Take whatever you want and meet me outside."


	3. Chapter 3

**Stark Tower (Basement) **

Jenny eventually decided on taking the two swords and two of the energy pistols. She then went up top, where Tony and Agent Coulson were waiting in the car. She got in, guns and swords in holsters.

"Let's go then," said Agent Coulson, signalling to the driver to drive off.

It was quite a long journey during which Jenny asked Tony about how he became Iron Man. He told her how his company used to make weapons, and he had been called out to Iraq to test out the Jericho missile which his company had built. He told her that he had been kidnapped by a terrorist organisation called the Ten Rings that wanted him to build a Jericho missile for them. He spoke at great length about a person who had put an electromagnet in his chest to stop shrapnel from the kidnapping from entering his heart. He had built a miniature arc reactor which did the same job, then went on to secretly build the Iron Man suit, which he then used to escape. Unfortunately, his partner had died.

"And that's how I became Iron Man," said Tony "I had seen what my weapons could do in the wrong hands, so I shut down the Stark Industries weapons program, I told the board that we would concentrate on Arc Reactor technology, but in secret in my basement, I was improving the Iron Man armour. I used it to take out more of the terrorists that had captured me, but what I didn't know, was that one of my most trusted employees, Obadiah Stane was working with the terrorist organisation to build his own suit."

"Did he succeed?" asked Jenny, Tony nodded.

"He built the suit all right, but he couldn't replicate the Arc Reactor, so he stole the improved one I made, right out of my chest," said Tony "I would have died if Pepper hadn't kept the old one, then I faced Obadiah Stane in his suit, the Iron Monger, and I won."

"That's how SHIELD noticed him," said Agent Coulson "He called a press conference after that, during which he admitted to the world he was Iron Man, Director Fury went to see him, to talk to him about the Avengers Initiative."

"And these Avengers," said Jenny "Who are they?"

"They're SHIELD's response team to the threat of Loki," said Agent Coulson "They call them together to fight the enemies that outmatched us."

"I was programmed to be a soldier," said Jenny "If there's a war coming, you could do with my help, not just my intel, I can help to fight against Loki."

"Loki is too powerful for a human," said Agent Coulson "You won't be able to beat him."

"I'm not human Agent Coulson, I may look it, but I'm a Time Lord," said Jenny "I've got two hearts."

"Two hearts," said Agent Coulson "Is that really going to help us?"

"I don't know," said Jenny "We'll find out."

"We're nearly to the airport," said the driver "You'll be taking a plane from there."

Tony picked up a suitcase the same colours as the Iron Man suit, and made for the jet as the car stopped. Jenny and Agent Coulson followed.

The plane took off, taking them towards who knew where.


	4. Chapter 4

**SHIELD Helicarrier**

As the jet landed, Jenny finished reading the files in Tony's folder. After he had finished, he had passed them to her to read.

"Stark," said Agent Coulson "Loki's been spotted in Germany, Captain America is already on the scene, as is Agent Romanov, you'll get there faster than our jets, you should go."

Tony put his hands into slots in his suitcase and the Iron Man suit came onto him.

"No problem," he said as he took off and flew off towards Germany.

"I think Director Fury wants to see you Jenny," said Agent Coulson "Come on inside."

"Was he the space pirate that talked to us in the plane?" asked Jenny

Agent Coulson laughed "Yes, that was him, but don't call him a space pirate when you talk to him, he really lives up to his name when he's angry."

Agent Coulson led Jenny into the Helicarrier interior and to the control room where Director Fury was standing on the bridge, his back to her.

"Director Fury," said Agent Coulson. The man turned to Jenny

"I understand that you are from another world," said Director Fury "You came here tracking the Tesseract?"

"Correct," said Jenny "There's a group of people called the Time Agency, one of our own stole the Tesseract and brought it here, my job is to track him down, get back the tesseract and leave."

"And is that what you're going to do?" asked Fury

"I don't know," said Jenny "I'll be honest with you Director Fury, the Time Agency is a very male oriented organisation, I've been constantly been side lined and sent on menial tasks, I'm a time lady, I shouldn't be doing those tasks."

"You're already involved in this," said Fury "I wasn't going to add any more to the Avengers response team, but you know the tesseract, probably better than any of my men, so if you wish, you can join the Avengers in addition to helping us find the tesseract."

"Thank you, Director," said Jenny "I've read all the files on the Avengers and the cube, but I've never heard of Loki before, what do you know?"

"Loki is from a planet called Asgard, in old Earth myths, the Asgardians were worshipped as Gods," Fury began "Loki was the Asgardian god of mischief, and his constant battles with his brother Thor have made both of them into legends."

"Why has Loki come here?" asked Jenny

"We don't know," said Fury "He's mind controlled quite a large number of my men to be his puppets in his plan, he wants a war with humanity."

"If he had enough energy," said Jenny "He could use the teseract to open a doorway to the other end of space, allowing an army to come through."

"So he's trying to open a door to bring an army here," said Fury "It is as I feared, there will be a war before this is over, the Avengers will fight this war, you will fight with us."

As Director Fury finished speaking, a comm on one of the monitors behind him crackled into life. A female voice came over the speakers situated on the bridge.

"Director Fury, we've got Loki, we're coming back," said the voice

"Copy that, Agent Romanov," said Director Fury "Get here as soon as you can."

"Have you got a training room, Director Fury?" asked Jenny "I'm a bit out of practice since my ship crashed."

Director Fury nodded to Agent Coulson and he led her to a large room with targets everywhere for shooting as well as punching bags and what looked like several robots.

"I'll leave you to it," said Agent Coulson, leaving the room.

Jenny ran around the room shooting her energy pistols at each of the targets in turn. She then turned on all of the robots at the same time, getting out her swords, she took a fighting pose. One of the robots lunged for her. Jenny blocked with one sword, then sliced off the robots head at the same time. She finished with a cross sword lunge that sliced the robot's head off. She ran from the other two robots who followed her in perfect synchronisation. She stabbed both her swords into the wall, which cut through with ease, and she jumped and stood on the handles. Pulling out her twin energy pistols, she waited until she heard two thumps as the two robots slammed into the wall below her. She jumped, somersaulting and landing on the ground behind the two robots, bringing up her guns at the same time, shooting both the robots in the head.

"Too easy," she said to herself "Fury needs better robots."

She put the pistols back in her holsters and re-sheathed her swords. The door to the training room opened and Agent Coulson walked back in.

"You guys need better training robots," said Jenny from her sitting position on top of one robot with her feet up on the other "It took me less than a minute to take these three out."

"We'll work on it," said Agent Coulson

"My advice, make them mimic whatever fighting style the recruits use," said Jenny "Then they'll have to adapt their fighting style, making them more versatile fighters."

"That's actually a good idea," said Agent Coulson "I'll talk to Fury about it, by the way, Iron Man and the others have returned Loki is their prisoner."

"Loki was beaten?" asked Jenny

Agent Coulson shook his head "He surrendered."

"Do we know why?" asked Jenny as she followed Agent Coulson along the corridor.

"No," said Agent Coulson "But he is a master manipulator, this might be all according to his plan, I don't like it."

"Where are the Avengers?" asked Jenny, just as Agent Coulson led her to an area of the bridge where several people were sitting round a table. One was wearing a red cloak and carrying a hammer, Jenny recognised him from the files as Thor. One was wearing a uniform with red, white and blue on it, this Jenny recognised, was Captain America, or Steve Rogers. One was wearing a purple shirt and glasses, Dr Banner. The last was the only female in the room, a red haired woman, who Jenny identified as Natasha Romanov.

All of them were watching a screen.

On the screen, a man wearing a coat with green on the inside was trapped in a cage.

"How desperate am I, you threaten my world, steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill because it's fun, you have made me very desperate," Another man came on the screen. Jenny recognised Director Fury, as he spoke to the figure in the cage, presumably Loki.

"It burns you to have come so close," said Loki, he grinned "To have the tesseract, to have power, unlimited power, and for what, a warm light for all mankind to share and then to be reminded what real power is."

"Well, let me know if real power wants a magazine or something," said Fury walking away

The screen turned off.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" said Dr Banner, smiling slightly

"Loki's going to drag this out," said Cap "Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army," said the guy with the red cloak "Called the Chitauri, they are not of Asgard or any world known, he means to lead them against your people and they will win him the Earth, in exchange for the teseract."

"The Chitauri wouldn't ever work for Loki," said Jenny "I've encountered them before, they on occasion work as mercenary soldiers, but in reality, they work for a person with extreme power, the Time Agency never found out who their benefactor was, he always stays in the shadows."

"How did Loki become involved with them?" asked Thor

"I don't know," said Jenny "But as far as I know, they are very hard to kill, they have cybernetic implants on most of their bodies, giving them slightly enhanced strength and durability."

"If he has this army coming," said Steve "Then why let himself be captured?"

"I don't know," said Jenny "But it doesn't change anything, we need to find the teseract, get it back before Loki's followers can open a portal."

"Is that what he needed Eric Selvig for?" asked Dr Banner "To open another portal?"

"I don't know who this Selvig is," said Jenny

"He's an astrophysicist," said Natasha

"A friend," said Thor

"It's true that Loki would need an astrophysicist to calibrate the portal," said Jenny "The fact that he is a friend of yours, Thor, I would guess is no coincidence, he wants to antagonise us, Thor."

"The guys mad, you could smell crazy on him," said Dr Banner "We should be focusing on finding the teseract."

"I do not care how you speak," said Thor "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days," said Natasha

"He's adopted," said Thor

"We should be focusing on the mechanics," said Dr Banner "Iridium, what does he need that for."

"It's a stabilising agent," said the voice of Tony Stark from behind them "It'll mean the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD."- Tony went past Thor- "No hard feelings, you got a mean swing."

"If he could do that," said Jenny "It could open as long and as wide as Loki wants."

"Correct," said Tony "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton could get his hands on pretty easily, the only major thing he still needs is a power source of high energy density, something to kickstart the portal."

"When did you become an expert on thermonuclear astrophysics," asked another woman standing to the side

"Last night," said Tony "Am I the only one that did the reading?" Jenny raised her hand, as did Dr Banner.

"Would he need any particular kind of power source?" asked Steve

"He would have to heat the cube to 120 million kelvin just to break through the cooling barrier," said Dr Banner

"Unless Selvig has managed to stabilise the Quantum Tunnel Effect," Jenny put in. Most of the people at the table had blank looks on their faces, except for Tony, Dr Banner and Jenny.

"If he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet," said Dr Banner

"Finally, someone who speaks English," said Tony walking over to Banner

Steve was still looking between Banner, Tony and Jenny with a blank look "Is that what just happened?"

"It's good to meet you, Dr Banner," said Tony, shaking his hand "Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled, and I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Dr Banner is only here to track the cube," said Director Fury, walking into the room "I was hoping you could join him."

"I'd start with that stick of his," said Steve "It may be magical, but it looks an awful lot like a Hydra weapon."

"I don't know about that," said Fury "But it is powered by the cube, and I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys, I do not understand," said Thor

"I do," said Steve "I understood that reference."

"Shall we play, Doctor?" said Tony

"This way, sir," said Banner, leading the way off the bridge. Jenny followed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Banner's Lab**

"These gamma readings are certainly consistent with Dr Selvig's research," said Jenny, looking at the readings on the screen as Dr Banner scanned Loki's sceptre "I don't get it. You said he gave himself up?"

"That's right," said Tony "It's bugging me, but once I bypass their mainframe, I can finish this about 600 teraclots."

"All I packed was a toothbrush," said Dr Banner "But you got all your equipment."

"You should come by Stark Tower sometime," said Tony "Top ten floors, all research and development, you'd love it it's a candyland."

"Thanks," said Dr Banner "But last time I was in New York, I sort of broke Harlem."

"I promise a stress free environment," said Tony, about to poke Dr Banner with a screwdriver when Jenny stopped him.

"Are you crazy?" she asked "You want to release the monster in here?"

"He tried to what," said another voice. Steven Rogers had come in.

"Doesn't matter, Steve," said Jenny

"You really have got a lid on it haven't you?" said Tony "What's your secret?

"Is everything a joke to you?" asked Steve

"Yes," said Tony

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny," said Jenny "Do you want the blood of innocents on your hands?"

"I made my living making weapons," said Tony "And some of them got into the hands of a terrorist organisation called the Ten Rings, they killed innocent people, I don't want my actions to do that again."

"It's all right," said Dr Banner "I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

"You're tiptoeing, big man, you need to relax," said Tony

"Really, again with the jokes?" asked Jenny "I get that you saved my life, but this constant comedy in serious situations is just getting out of hand."

"You need to focus on the problem Mr Stark," said Steve

"You think I'm not?" said Tony "Why'd Fury call us in, why now, why not before, what isn't he telling us?"

"You think Fury's hiding something?" asked Steve

"You don't get to be the head of an intelligence organisation if you don't have secrets," said Jenny

"Captain, he's the spy, his secrets have secrets, and it's bugging you two, isn't it?" said Tony

"I just want to finish my work and…" said Dr Banner, but was interrupted by Steve, who prompted him to go on.

"Loki's jab at Fury, 'a warm light for all mankind'?" said Dr Banner

"I think that was meant for Tony," said Jenny, finishing Dr Banner's thought "He's the only name in green energy right now, so why didn't SHIELD bring him in earlier, his input on the tesseract project would have really helped them, which means that SHIELD is hiding something."

"And soon it will be revealed," said Tony "I've put a hacking device on the SHIELD bridge, in a few moments. I'll have every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide."

"And you wonder why they didn't want you around," said Steve

"Its good tactics," said Jenny "If they don't have anything to hide, we know we can trust them, if they're hiding something, we can decide how to proceed from there, know your friends as much as you're enemies."

"Don't tell me none of this seems fishy to you?" Dr Banner asked Steve

"Just get back to work," said Steve, leaving the room.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" asked Tony "I wonder if they should have kept him on ice."

"He's not wrong about Loki though," said Jenny "He does have the jump on us."

"What he's got is a lit piece of dynamite, kid," said Tony "It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does."

"I'll read all about it," said Bruce

Tony continued working on the screen, saying "Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us."

"You see," said Bruce "I don't get a suit of armour, I'm exposed like a nerve, it's a nightmare."

"I've never met anyone so pessimistic," said Jenny "And I've been to some depressing planets."

"You know, I have a piece of shrapnel trying to claw its way into my heart every second," said Tony, indicating the arc reactor in his chest "This stops it, this little circle of light, it's a part of me now, not just armour, it's a terrible privilege."

"But you can control it," said Bruce

"Because I learned how," said Tony

"That's different," said Bruce

"Bruce, I read about your accident," said Jenny "That much gamma radiation should have killed you."

"Are you saying that the Hulk saved my life?" asked Bruce "That's nice, that's a nice sentiment, saved me for what?"

"I guess we'll find out," said Tony

"You may not enjoy that," Bruce cautioned

"You just might," said Tony

Banner, Tony and Jenny continued working on the sceptre.  
"The gamma signature on this has increased since we started," said Jenny "Still nothing harmful, but it could be picked up by a tracer now."

"Do you think that someone's tracking us?" asked Tony

"It's the only reason I can think of for increasing the gamma signature," said Jenny "Should we tell Fury?"

"Not now," said Tony "My program is finished."

On the screen, at the top, were the words 'Phase 2' and below were several designs and schematics for weapons made by the tesseract.

"They've been making weapons," said Jenny "Making weapons for a war by the looks of it, if SHIELD decided to make all of these, they would hold more power than any army on this planet."

The door opened and Nick Fury walked in "What are you doing Mr Stark?"

"Kinda been wondering the same thing about you," Tony said

"You're supposed to be locating the tesseract," said Nick

"Yeah," said Jenny "The models locked, and we're searching for the gamma signature now, soon we'll have the location within half a mile."

"We'll get the cube back," said Tony, putting his finger on the screen in front of him as he spoke "No fuss, what is phase 2?"

There was a loud bang. They turned to find Steve Rogers standing there, a weapon on the table next to him "Phase 2 is SHIELD using the cube to make weapons, sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me."

"We gathered everything relating to the tesseract," said Nick Fury "This does not mean…"

But he was interrupted by Tony "I'm sorry, Nick, what were you lying?" And he turned the screen to show the designs for weapons on the SHIELD computers.

"I was wrong, Director," said Steve "The world hasn't changed a bit."

"With an arsenal like this, you could single handedly conquer half the world," said Jenny "Nobody should have that kind of power." As they talked, Thor and Natasha had entered the room.

"Did you know all this?" asked Bruce, directing his question at Natasha

"Do you want to remove yourself from this environment, Doctor?" asked Natasha. Jenny noticed that she hadn't answered the question, which suggested she had known about the weapons.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed," said Bruce

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you," said Natasha

"And I'm not going to leave just because you get a little twitchy," said Bruce "I'd like to know why SHIELD is building weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him," said Nick, pointing to Thor

"Me?" said Thor, obviously confused.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another world," Fury began "It had a grudge match which levelled a small town, we learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," said Thor, seeming offended.

"But you're not the only people out there are you," said Fury "And you're not the only threat, the world is filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" asked Steve

"Your work with the teseract is what drew Loki to it, it's what I used to track to get here," said Jenny "It is a signal to the rest of the universe that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form," said Nick "You forced our hand, we had to come up with something."

"Maybe a deterrent, because that always calms things right down," said Tony

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" asked Nick

"I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark wouldn't be in that deep," said Steve

"Wait, how is this now about me?" asked Tony

"I'm sorry isn't everything?" asked Steve

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," said Thor

"Excuse me, do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" asked Nick

Then they were all arguing, except Jenny, who looked again at the screen.

"Guys," said Jenny, but nobody heard her. The results on the screen showed that the gamma signature on the sceptre had increased again.

"You speak of control, yet you cause chaos," said Thor

"It's his MO isn't it, are we a team," said Bruce "No, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos, we're a time bomb."

"You need to step away," said Nick

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" asked Tony, putting his arm on Steve's shoulder.

"You know damn well why," said Steve, throwing Tony's arm off his shoulder.

"We've been through why that isn't a good idea," said Jenny

"Back off," said Steve

"I'm starting to want you to make me," said Tony

"Big man in a suit of armour," said Steve "Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," said Tony without missing a beat.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you," said Steve "And I've seen the footage, all you really fight for is yourself, you're not the one who'd make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the Other Guy crawl over you?"

"I think I'd just cut the wire," said Tony

"Always a way out," said Steve "You may not be a threat, but you'd better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero?" asked Tony "Like you, you're a laboratory experiment, Rogers, everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Guys," said Jenny again "I think we have a problem."

Again, she was ignored. This was what really annoyed her at the Time Agency, people would just take her for granted and pretend she wasn't there.

"Put on the suit," said Steve "Let's go a few rounds."

Thor laughed "You people are so petty and tiny."

"This is a team," said Bruce

"Agent Romanov, could you escort Dr Banner back to his…"

"What, you rented my room?" said Bruce

"The cell was just in case…"

"In case you needed to kill me," said Bruce "But you can't, I know, I tried."

Jenny was so shocked at this statement that she looked away from the screen at Bruce.

"I got low, I didn't see any end," said Bruce "So I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out, so I moved on, I focused on helping others, I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk, you want to know my secret Agent Romanov, you want to know how I stay calm?"

Jenny put one hand on one of her guns. Bruce had picked up Loki's sceptre and was advancing on them, and he hadn't even realised.

"Dr Banner," said Steve "Put down the sceptre."

Just then, the computer beeped again and continued beeping.

"Sorry, kids, I guess you don't get to see my party trick after all," said Bruce, walking over to the screen on the other side of the room

"You located the teseract," said Thor

"I can get there faster," said Tony

"You're not going alone," said Steve

"You gonna stop me," said Tony

"Put on the suit, let's find out," said Steve

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man," said Tony

"Put on the suit," said Steve

"Oh my god," said Bruce

"Finally," said Jenny "I've been trying to tell you for the past ten minutes, the gamma signature for the sceptre is increasing, it's easily traceable now."

Suddenly, there was an explosion. An explosive blast flew into the room. Jenny ducked down behind the table, allowing the hot air to go either side of her. The floor bucked and then fell, taking Bruce and Natasha with it.

As Tony and Steve got up, Steve said: "Put on the suit."

Tony agreed and then made for where his suit was stored.

Jenny waited a few moments for the air to settle, and headed off in the direction of Loki's cell.

She cursed the person who didn't think to give her a communicator. Without orders, she had to follow her own initiative and go to Loki's cell. If Loki got out, she would be there to get him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Corridor (Outside Loki's cell)**

As she got close to the cell, her higher than average Time Lord hearing picked up Thor and Loki's voices.

She saw that there were two entrances to the room where Loki's cell was. She quickly went along to the one that was furthest away. It opened onto a corridor where she could see part of the cell at the end of it. She drew one of the guns Tony had given her and a sword in the other. She stealthily moved down the passage, when she go to the end, she waited there, listening.

"You know, the humans think us immortal, should we test that?" said Loki. Suddenly, there was a hollow sound, like a blunt object striking something. Then, Jenny heard the voice of Agent Coulson.

"Move away please," he said "Do you like this, we started on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer, even I don't know what it does, want to find out?"

Then she heard the unmistakeable sound of a dagger or spear point going into flesh.

"No!" Thor's cry of dismay left Jenny in no doubt that Coulson had been stabbed.

She next heard the sound of a door opening to the outside and several clamps being undone. She didn't move. It was undoubtedly Loki who had released the prison with Thor inside it. She wasn't strong enough to take on Loki alone.

"You're going to lose," said Agent Coulson

Am I?" said Loki

"It's in your nature," said Agent Coulson

"Your heroes are scattered," said Loki "Your floating fortress falls from the sky, where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction," said Agent Coulson

"I don't think I…" Loki began, but a loud weapon discharge was heard which cut him off.

Jenny finally looked round the corner. The gun in Coulson's lap had discharged, throwing Loki backwards.

"So that's what it does," said Agent Coulson

Jenny ran over to him, taking the gun off his lap and lying him on his front "You're going to be all right, Phil," said Jenny "It's just a stab wound, you're going to be O.K."

"Don't lie to me," said Phil "Not in my last moments, I've spent my whole life hearing lies, please, be honest with me."

"All right," said Jenny "By Earth standards, you shouldn't survive that wound, and I don't have any medicine with me from my ship, but I do have a stasis gel, which will slow your heart beat and brain activity to make you appear dead and keep you in stasis until I can get you the right medicine."

"No," said Phil "I don't want any attempt to try to save my life."

Director Fury arrived and knelt down next to Jenny.

"Sorry boss," said Phil "They got Loki."

"Stay awake," said Director Fury "Eyes on me."

"My time is ending," said Phil

"Not an option," said Director Fury

"It's O.K, boss," said Phil "This was never going to work, unless they had something…"  
Phil Coulson stopped speaking. His eyes stared straight ahead. Two paramedics arrived and checked Agent Coulson for life signs. One turned to Fury and shook his head. Jenny knelt beside the body and closed its eyes.

Fury stood up and talked into his comm "Agent Coulson is down," Then, in response to a voice on the other end "They're here, they called it."

Jenny took Fury's comm link and turned it off.

"We should respect what he said," she said "The Avengers needed something to bring them together, that was what he wanted, I offered to put him in stasis until I could get him better medical care, but he refused, I don't want his death to be for nothing, use it to bring the Avengers together."

"I will," said Nick "Go, find Natasha, she managed to get Barton back."

"Hang on," said Jenny, picking up the discarded gun from where Coulson had dropped it "Coulson lives on through this, this is Coulson's Revenge."

**Barton's Room**

Jenny walked in just as the door to the adjoining room closed. Natasha was sitting in the room alone.

"Jenny," said Natasha, getting up and coming over to her "I didn't know where you were during the fighting."

"Nobody gave me a communicator," said Jenny "I would have kept in contact with you if I did, what happened?"

"Barton blew up part of the engine, shutting down one of the engines," said Natasha "Banner hulked out, I had to fight against him, then he fell off the helicarrier, I found Agent Barton, fought him and managed to drive Loki out of him, Stark and Rogers managed to get the engine back online and we were saved, what happened with you?"

"I headed for the detention level," said Jenny "Thor got there first and Loki tricked him into his cage, Agent Coulson tried to fight him he was killed."

"No!" said Natasha

"I'm afraid so," said Jenny, pulling Coulson's Revenge off her back "I honour his memory in the fight against Loki, if I find him first, I'm going to hurt him so much, he'd wish he was never born."

"You won't be able to go up against Loki alone," said Natasha "We will come with you, I want revenge for Coulson's death just as much as you do, but hurting Loki will not make you feel better, think of it this way, Loki will be brought to justice on Asgard."

"O.K," said Jenny "Capture, not hurt or kill, got it."

"Good," said Natasha, handing her a communicator "I always keep a spare, Barton is always losing his."

"Must have been hard fighting him," said Jenny "I can tell you two are good friends."

"I owe him my life," said Natasha

The door opened and Steve looked in. "Time to go,"

"Go where?" asked Natasha

"Tell you on the way, can you fly one of those jets?" asked Steve

The door to the adjoining room opened again and Agent Barton walked in "I can."

"You got a suit?" asked Steve, Barton nodded "Then suit up."

Jenny and the others got on the jet, each checking their weapons, getting ready for the battle ahead.

"You located Loki?" asked Jenny, turning to Cap and Iron Man, who both had their suits on. Iron Man had his Iron Man gloves on and was working on his helmet.

"Tony worked it out," said Cap "He's at Stark Tower, Tony's going in ahead of us, he knows Stark Tower better than anyone."

"I want to go with Tony," said Jenny "He's going to need backup if Loki attacks him."

"All right," said Tony "You'll need a harness so we can use the jets on my back and you can hang from the front."

"Here," said Steve, taking a parachute off the wall and giving it to Jenny "Tony can hold strap this onto himself. Then if you need to split up, you can bale off him and activate the parachute."

"Good thinking, Steve," said Tony "Strap the parachute onto me then, and we'll go."

Steve modified the parachute slightly to attach to Tony, then opened the back of the jet. Tony activated his thrusters and he and Jenny hovered off the floor of the open jet. The jet kept going, and they were suddenly outside. The Iron Man suit dropped a few feet to adjust to the new weight, then Jenny, thankfully now with a comm link, felt a surge as the Iron Man suit sped towards Stark Tower. Finally, they were doing something.

**Stark Tower**

Iron Man, with Jenny hanging below him, hovered at Stark Tower. On the roof in front of them was a scientist working on a strange machine.

"Shut it down, Dr Selvig," said Iron Man

"It's too late," said Selvig "There's no stopping it now."

"O.K," said Iron Man, bringing up his repulsor to fire at the force field around the cube.

"Stop," said Jenny "That barrier is pure energy, it's unbreachable."

"All right," said Tony "Plan B."

"Drop me then," said Jenny "I'll go from the bottom, see if I can surprise him from the lift."

Iron Man cut the restraints holding Jenny's parachute to his Iron Man suit. Ten seconds later, Jenny engaged the parachute and steered it away from the building, stowing the parachute slightly so that she went faster passed the window where Loki was. It wasn't long until Jenny landed on the ground. She repacked the parachute and walked into the building, holding her two energy pistols. She had put the guns on stun, Loki's thralls didn't know what they were doing, it wouldn't be the best course of action to kill them. She also had to be careful about making sure they didn't alert Loki to her presence there. Jenny crept to the corner and discreetly looked round it. There were two guards pacing the corridor, one going in one direction, one in the other. She shot the nearest guard as he neared the corner she was hiding behind. After that, she ran stealthily out and caught him, lowering him to the ground. She then shot the second guard, catching him as well. She sat both guards against the wall, so that when they woke up, they would be comfortable.

She then continued, listening for any others of Loki's guards. When she got to the elevators, she heard about ten guards next to it.

She pressed her communicator, "Jarvis, do you still have any power over this building?"

"I can influence the security and lights, maam," said Jarvis "What do you need?"

"I need you to disrupt the guards' communications," said Jenny "The ones near the lift on the ground floor, and I need a distraction."

"One moment," said Jarvis. The lights began to flash and the guards looked round in confusion. Then the lights turned off, then flashed very brightly, before going off again.

Jenny ran into the corridor, shooting every single one of the ten guards, each shot finding its mark.

"Thanks for the distraction, Jarvis," said Jenny

"You are very welcome, Jenny," Jarvis replied "Is there anything else I can do to help you?"

"I've cleared this floor," said Jenny "What's happening up there?"

"Mr Stark is talking with Loki while I am preparing his new Mk 7 armour," said Jarvis "Perhaps you should go up and assist him."

"I'll take the lift, can you patch me in to Loki's conversation with Tony?" asked Jenny

"Doing it now, maam," said Jarvis, and immediately, Jenny heard Tony's voice.

"Let's do a headcount here," said Tony "Your brother, the demi god, two super soldiers, one of which is a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend, the other is something more than you could ever be,"-Jenny swelled with the pride Tony had instilled in her-" a man with breath-taking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, have managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan," said Loki.

"Not the best plan, never do the equation unless you have all the variables, you don't know who Jenny is, or what she's capable of," said Tony "When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army," said Loki

"We have a hulk and even better, we have Jenny," said Tony "There is no version of this where you come out on top, cause if we can't protect the Earth, then you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

"How will your friends have time for me," said Loki "When they're too busy fighting you."

At that point, the elevator opened. She saw Loki touch his spear to Tony's arc reactor. Nothing happened. He touched it to the reactor again.

"That won't work," she said, attracting the attention of the other two.

Loki suddenly grabbed Tony around the neck and threw him out of the window. Jenny brought Coulson's Revenge up to shoot Loki, but was just a second too slow as a blast from Loki's sceptre knocked it out of her hand.

She quickly pulled her swords, taking a fighting stance, and ready for Loki's attack, but then she heard something behind her and had to dodge to the side to avoid a large, rocket propelled projectile that followed Tony out the window. She was so shocked at this that she didn't notice Loki come next to her.

"I had hoped to control the Iron Man," he said "But you'll have to do."

He brought the tip of his spear to Jenny's breast. She felt both of her hearts speed up and Loki let go of his sceptre, as if it had suddenly become too hot to hold onto.

"How did you do that?" he asked "Nobody has ever turned the power of the tesseract on itself."

"I'm a time lord, we can achieve as many as seven impossible things before breakfast," said Jenny "I made a promise to avenge a comrades' death, and I will keep that promise." She kicked the sceptre away from her and Loki, drawing her swords again and getting ready to fight Loki, when Iron Man appeared.

"And there's one other person you pissed off," said Iron Man "His name is Phil."

Using Iron Man's distraction, Jenny picked up Coulson's Revenge and blasted Loki across the room.

"Good work," said Iron Man, before looking up "Right, army." Then he flew off.

Jenny quickly hid inside the lift, thinking that Loki knew how to turn off the tesseract and if she stuck around long enough without him noticing, she would find out.

Loki had walked outside onto the Stark Tower veranda. As she was planning her next move, she heard Thor's voice, then the sound of metal on metal. It was obvious Loki had recovered his sceptre. She heard the sound of gunfire alongside jet engines. She heard Loki's sceptre discharge itself and the jet going down. She ran out of the building in the same direction as Loki, locking her vortex manipulator onto the jet's trajectory before teleporting. This type of manoeuver was extremely difficult to carry out and many time agents wouldn't even attempt it. Jenny locked the coordinates and vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well done to anyone who got the Alice in Wonderland reference in the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland, Avengers or Doctor Who, if I even owned one of these, I would not be writing this on a seven year old laptop that turns itself off after only half an hour off charge.**

**New York**

Jenny appeared on the road just over the jet as it crashed. Black Widow, Hawkeye and Cap ran up to the road where she had landed, all three of them staring up at the portal.

**Sky above New York (Portal Opening)**

Thousands of Chitauri swarmed out of the portal, many on small hovercraft, one driving, one shooting. After many of the army had come out of the portal, something massive came out. At first, Jenny thought it was a capital class ship, one of the biggest types of ship, but as it emerged from the portal, she saw that it was a Chitauri siege weapon. The weapon was in the shape of a huge whale, with metallic scales all along it and small openings that spat Chitauri out onto the buildings.

Jenny had seen whales in her research about the planet before coming. They reached an impressive size and weight and one species was named 'Killer Whale' In this case, the 'Killer' part of the name couldn't have been more right.

**New York (Ground Level)**

"Tony, are you seeing this?" asked Jenny

"Seeing, still working on believing, where's Banner, has he shown up yet?" asked Tony

"Banner," asked Steve

"Keep me posted," said Tony "Jarvis, find me a weak spot."

Jenny, Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye found cover behind a taxi.

"What's the situation?" asked Jenny

"We've got civilians trapped in buildings along this route," said Hawkeye, then several Chitauri hovercraft came overhead. Loki was on one of them.

"That's Loki," said Jenny

"I'd better barrel down there," said Steve, indicating the police men running from the exploding cars in the underpass

"I'll come in as backup," said Jenny "You two got this, right?"

Black Widow and Hawkeye nodded.

"You think you can hold them off?" Steve asked Hawkeye

"Captain," he said. Jenny noticed his quiver connecting arrows heads to arrow shafts "It would be my genuine pleasure."

**New York **

Captain America jumped onto a bus, somersaulted to avoid an explosion and jumped again onto a car that was blown up immediately throwing him forwards. Jenny pressed a few buttons on her vortex manipulator and appeared next to him.

"You know, you could have just asked, I could have teleported you instead of you jumping," said Jenny

"I prefer the old fashioned way," said Steve "Thanks anyway."

Jenny and Steve continued running, vaulting over cars as they went. Jenny saw that the police were shooting up with their own weapons at the Chitauri. The weapons were normal Earth design and Jenny knew they would not even dent the Chitauri battle armour. Steve jumped on top of a car. Jenny walked up next to it.

"You need men in these buildings," said Steve "There are people inside and they could be running right into the line of fire."

"You take them through the basement, or through the subways," Jenny expanded "But keep them off the streets."

"Set up a perimeter as far back as 39th," said Steve.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you two?" asked the head of the assembled policemen.

Two Chitauri attacked Steve on top of the car, while four landed and attacked Jenny. She shot two of them in the head. As they got closer, she drew her twin swords and as they attacked, cut laterally with both of them, cutting both Chitauri in half.

"Aside from my guns, training and expert knowledge on aliens like the Chitauri?" asked Jenny "I think you got the message."

The head police officer turned, relaying their message to the other police men in the area.

"Let's head back," said Jenny "Hawkeye and Black Widow will need our help."

They ran off back to the overpass. When they got there, they saw that Black Widow had acquired a Chitauri laser rifle and was using it to great effect against the Chitauri. Captain America attacked the Chitauri, pushing them back as he attacked. Jenny pulled out her swords and cartwheeled into battle, taking down more Chitauri than any of the others were, partly due to the fact that she knew their weak points. Suddenly, a fork of lightning hit most of the remaining Chitauri, taking them all out.

Steve joined Thor "What's the story upstairs?" asked Steve

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable," said Thor

"Thor's right, we gotta deal with these guys," said Tony's voice over the comms.

"How do we do this?" asked Black Widow

"As a team," said Captain America

"I have unfinished business with Loki," said Thor

"Yeah, get in line," said Hawkeye

"We all want revenge for Agent Coulson's death," said Jenny "But right now, Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need, if he doesn't, these things could run wild throughout the city."

"We got Stark up top, he's gonna lead us to them," said Cap, but just as he finished, the sound of a motorbike was heard. Jenny looked around. Bruce Banner had arrived.

They all walked up to him "So, this all seems horrible," said Bruce

"I've seen worse," Natasha admitted

"Sorry," said Bruce

"No," said Natasha "We could use a little worse."

"Stark, we got him," said Steve into the comms

"Banner?" asked Tony

"Just like you said," Steve replied

"Then tell him to suit up," said Tony "I'm bringing the party to you."

As he spoke, the Iron Man suit came around a building, leading the giant, metal whale behind it.

The Avengers prepared to fight.

"I don't see how that's a party," said Natasha

"You should see some of the parties I've been to," said Jenny "A lot worse than this."

"Dr Banner," said Steve "Now might be a good time for you to get angry."

Bruce started walking towards the whale "That's my secret Captain, I'm always angry."

Then, Banner's clothes ripped as he grew, his skin turning green. He turned to the whale that was nearing him, and punched, digging his feet into the ground as it pushed him backwards. It started to go up into the air until it was vertical. Tony flew up and shot a rocket at the opened up whale. There was an explosion and the whale fell over the edge of the overpass.

Hulk roared. Iron Man hovered above the ground. Hawkeye readied an arrow pointing at the Chitauri on the buildings above them. Thor readied his hammer. Black Widow put an extra ammo clip in her gun and Jenny held Coulson's revenge, pointing at the Chitauri above. Two more whales emerged from the portal along with a much larger number of Chitauri on hovercraft.

"Call it, Captain," said Iron Man

"All right, listen up," said Captain America "Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment, Stark, you've got the perimeter, anything gets more than three miles out, you turn it back or turn it to ash, Barton, I want you on the roof, call out patterns and strategies."

"Wanna give me a lift?" asked Hawkeye

"Right, better clench up, Legolas," said Tony. He flew up, taking Hawkeye up onto a high building.

"Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow em down," Captain America continued "You got the lightning, light the bastards up." Thor whirled his hammer and took off.

"Jenny, Natasha, us three stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here, and Hulk," Hulk turned to Captain America "Smash."

Hulk grinned and jumped onto a building. He then jumped onto a building on the opposite side of the road, smashing several Chitauri there. Jenny saw a large amount of lightning coming from a building, blowing up yet another Chitauri siege weapon before it could even come out of the portal.

One of the Chitauri tried to stab Widow with the end of his rifle. Jenny shot several blasts at him, but his weak points were covered. Natasha put her legs around him and put her gloved hand into the area at the back of his neck and pulled something out. Jenny saw that she had gotten electrocuted slightly from pulling out, but she wrestled a gun from the Chitauri and shot it down before aiming at what she thought was another Chitauri. Only to look and see that it was Captain America.

"All this isn't going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal," said Natasha

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it," said Steve panting slightly

"Maybe it's not enough guns," said Jenny "There's gotta be more to it than just guns."

"If you two wanna get up there, you're going to need a ride," said Steve

"I've got this," said Jenny, indicating her vortex manipulator "I can get there, do you need a ride, Natasha?"

"I gotta ride," said Natasha, walking towards the oncoming Chitauri.

"See you up there," said Jenny

Jenny keyed the coordinates into her vortex manipulator and vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stark Tower (Exterior) **

Jenny appeared on the outside part of the floor where Tony had arrived at the start of this. She saw Natasha, two daggers in a Chitauri, steering a hovercraft towards the building. Behind her, Loki and several Chitauri were pursuing her on hovercraft of their own. She watched as an arrow came towards Loki's hovercraft. Loki caught it and looked towards where Jenny guessed Hawkeye was. Then, there was an explosion and Jenny had to jump out of the way as Loki smashed through a window into Stark Tower. After looking to make sure Black Widow had landed safely, on the higher roof, she pulled out Coulson's Revenge and aimed it at Loki. As she was about to fire, Hulk landed next to her. She looked over at him as Loki got up.

"Go ahead," she said, holstering Coulson's Revenge "For Coulson."

Hulk ran towards Loki when he shouted "Enough!" Hulk stopped.

"You are all of you beneath me," said Loki "I am a god you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by..." He got no further, as Hulk grabbed him and started smashing him into the ground, like a child having a tantrum. Once he was done, Hulk walked away, saying "Puny god."

"Great job Hulk, that showed him," said Jenny. Hulk jumped off the roof again, landing on a Chitauri hovercraft.

Jenny walked out onto the veranda again, looking at the destruction that had been caused by the Chitauri. She had tried to do what her dad did, tried to stop the fighting, but it seemed that the violence was not going to stop. Jenny sat down on the ground, so as to make herself a harder target for the Chitauri, and rested. This wasn't how she wanted to honour her father, by fighting a war, but she wouldn't stop fighting now, she had people depending on her that she couldn't turn her back on. There was only one option available to her. Negotiation. She started typing into the vortex manipulator, trying to get through to the Chitauri mother-ship.

"Calling Chitauri leader, this is Jenny, time agent and Avenger, I seek permission to come aboard to negotiate for the Earth," There was static for about half a minute, then the voice of a Chitauri came on the other end.

"Jenny, you have permission to come aboard," said the Chitauri voice. Jenny put her vortex manipulator into her pocket, wanting to appear not to have an escape route "Beam me up then, Mr Chitauri."

A beam of light came around her and her surroundings changed to the Chitauri ship bridge. Jenny's comms went silent.

**Chitauri Mothership**

She was surrounded by around thirty Chitauri, all of them pointing their weapons at her.  
"Do you not trust me?" she asked, almost laughing "Have I not come to you of my own volition to bargain for the Earth?"

The Chitauri leader elected not to answer her question, instead gesturing to another Chitauri who came over to Jenny and said:

"Hand over all weapons and communication devices,"

Jenny shrugged, removed her swords, still in their scabbards, and her guns, still holstered. She then took off her comm and put it with them.

"What do you have left to bargain with, Jenny, Time Agent," said the head Chitauri, walking slowly down the stairs to stand in front of her "What do you have that we want?"

"Information," said Jenny "Concerning Earth."

"And what do you wish in return for this information?" asked the Chitauri.

"I want you to leave Earth and never come back," said Jenny simply "Leave, the Tesseract will not give you power, it will not help you to achieve victory."

"We cannot," said the head Chitauri "Our price of failure is too high for any Chitauri to pay, our benefactor will not allow us to live if we should fail, but if your information is valid enough, we may let you and your friends live when we conquer the Earth."

"Well then," said Jenny "If that's the best you can do, there is a man who travels on Earth, a man who travels through time, saving the lives of the people of the planet countless times over, and let me tell you that if you do invade Earth, the Avengers are the least of your worries, perhaps you have heard of him, he is known by many names, some call him the Oncoming Storm, he is the bane of the daleks, the terror of the cybermen, he is the Doctor."

"Our benefactor has heard of the Doctor," said the Chitauri "He is not worried about him, he shall crush him as easily as we shall crush the Avengers, there is nothing your Doctor can do about it."

"He mightn't," said Jenny, looking through the viewport "But Iron Man might have something to say about it."

The Chitauri speaker looked towards the viewport to see Iron Man just letting go of a missile. When he looked back, Jenny, along with all her weapons, had vanished.

**New York**

Jenny appeared next to Hulk, Thor and Captain America, who were all looking up at the portal.

"Come on Stark," said Captain America. Jenny noticed he was clenching his free hand. Jenny looked up at the portal just as Iron Man fell through it.

"Son of a bitch," said Captain America, as Iron Man continued to fall.

"He's not slowing down," said Thor, whirling his hammer, about to take flight, when Hulk jumped into the air and caught Iron Man.

He landed on the ground, placing Iron Man on the ground. He took off Iron Man's face guard. The Arc Reactor on Iron Man's chest was dark. Hulk looked at Iron Man and then roared in his face. Iron Man woke up, his Arc Reactor lighting back up.

"What just happened, please tell me nobody kissed me," said Tony

Jenny laughed. In all her time travelling the universe, she had never seen a miracle, but what she had seen today, came pretty close.

"Hey everybody," said Tony "Let's just not come in tomorrow, have you ever tried Shawarma, there's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here."

"We're not done yet," said Captain America, walking off.

Tony looked up at the rest of the Avengers "And then Shawarma after?"

"Come on then," said Jenny, holding out her hand to Iron Man. She grabbed hold of the arm of the Iron Man armour and pulled him up.

"Let's finish this," said Jenny, walking towards Stark Tower.

**Stark Tower**

Loki woke up and looked up at the Avengers. Hawkeye was kneeling on one knee, an arrow pointed at Loki. Jenny stood behind him, Coulson's Revenge also pointed at Loki. The rest of the Avengers stood around them, all looking at Loki.

"If it's all the same to you," said Loki "I'll have that drink now."

Hulk grunted, Jenny cocked Coulson's revenge and Thor threw his hammer into the air, catching it.

The Avengers had been victorious.


	9. Chapter 9

**Somewhere in the suburbs of New York**

Dr Selvig put the tesseract into a small cylinder. Thor grabbed the handle on one side, while Loki grabbed the one on the other. They both turned it, both of them teleporting away.

"Will you come for Shawarma with us?" asked Tony

"I can't," said Jenny "I came to Earth with a mission, to track down the Time Agent that sold the tesseract."

"Come on, Jenny," said Tony "Come and have Shawarma with us, you've earned it, most of this fight was you, you gave us information on the tesseract, the Chitauri, and you almost single handedly fought off a horde of Chitauri warriors."

"I guess I could come and celebrate with you," said Jenny "But then, we go our separate ways, for now, I may come back, I still want you to help me find my father, but right now, I want to complete the mission I was sent here for, once I'm done with this mission though, I'm leaving the Time Agency, I want to be an Avenger full time, this is a job where I can really make a difference."

Jenny climbed into the back of Tony's car and he drove off, heading for the Shawarma restaurant.

**Okay, that's the end of the Avengers movie. I'm going to continue this story, doing a Jenny standalone type film where she searches for the rogue Time Agent (can anyone guess who it is?) and she may encounter her dad in the process, I won't promise anything right now, I haven't written any more, but it could happen. Then, after the Jenny standalone film, I'll put her straight into Avengers 2 when it comes out. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Somewhere in Wales**

Jenny watched from her hiding place as a large, black SUV drove up and stopped. Before she had left, she had tried to return all her weapons to Tony, but he had refused and even gifted her with an Iron Man helmet which could enhance her hearing and allow her to watch people from a distance. Her target went by the name Jack Harkness and she knew that he was the head of a group called Torchwood Cardiff that hunted aliens. She also knew that they hunted aliens and monitored phone networks for anything that might be alien related. It had been a simple matter really, to put in a call about an alien attack in the countryside to get them all out of town and away from any civilians. Jenny pulled out a longer range gun Tony had insisted on giving her and aimed at the people getting out of the car. Her target was there, but she would have to wait until they split up to go after him. She watched him make hand movements to the rest of his team, and then set off in her direction with a woman with him. She couldn't really make out the woman because she was wearing a hooded coat which meant her face was hidden from view.

Jenny took off the helmet, drew one of her swords and moved off, using the long grass for cover, until she was closer to the two. As they passed her, she snuck up behind the woman and put the sword in front of her neck.

"Jack Harkness," said Jenny "You are under arrest for theft of the Tesseract, you're a hard man to track down, but I did it eventually."

Jack immediately turned, bringing his gun up to point at you, before realising she had his companion.

"Attempt to call for help, attempt to escape, and I will kill the girl," said Jenny. The woman, who had remained silent up until now, spoke up.

"Your father would be so proud of you, Jenny," Jenny's sword fell to the ground with a clatter. She recognised that voice, as well as the person it belonged to.

"Martha?" asked Jenny, amazed

The woman pulled back her hood and turned around, revealing none other than Martha Jones.

"Why are you working with this criminal?" Jenny asked Martha "His actions nearly destroyed this world and others too."

"What are you talking about?" asked the criminal. Jenny noticed he now had his gun on her.

"Jack, no," said Martha "She didn't know what she was doing."

"Martha, what's going on?" asked Jenny "This criminal stole the Tesseract and sold it to the Nazis during world war 2, now it's caused another war in New York with the Chitauri, Jack Harkness needs to answer for the deaths caused by his actions."

"Martha, who is she?" asked the criminal

"This is Jenny," said Martha "The Doctor's Daughter."

Jenny saw the criminal Harkness's eyes widen "You're the Doctor's Daughter?" he asked

"You know my dad?" asked Jenny "I didn't think my dad would associate with criminals."

"Jack is no criminal," said Martha "He may have made some bad choices during his life, but he's atoned for them many times over."

"Look," said the criminal "We could either shoot it out, which would be pointless as I can't die and you'd regenerate, or you can come with us and see for yourself my innocence."

"Jenny," said Martha "I'm going to tell you something, when your dad thought you had died, he picked up a gun and pointed it at General Cobb, he then said ' I never would, make the foundation of this nation, a man that never would' please don't let your dad's statement to all the people of Messaline not also apply to you, give Jack a chance at least, give him the chance your dad gave General Cobb."

Jenny considered, her gun still pointed at Jack as she thought.

"All right," said Jenny "But any funny business, I'll knock out all of you, take Jack and teleport out of here."

"You can trust me, Jenny," said Martha "And I hope you'll come round to trusting Jack as well."

**Torchwood Cardiff**

The lift descended into the futuristic looking hub of the Torchwood team.

"Before I came here," said Jack "This place was being used to fight and kill aliens, I was forcefully recruited to be on the team, when much of the management were killed in an unrelated incident, I took over the team, I wanted to make it better, make it a team that tried to get all of the aliens back to their own planet rather than simply killing them."

"How did you meet my dad?" asked Jenny

"That was way back, before any of this started," said Jack "I had left the Time Agency, I sold the Tesseract to the Germans and, realising my terrible mistake, tried to give the allies a better chance of beating the Tesseract weapons by helping to smuggle Abraham Erskine out of Germany, he was the one who created the Super Soldier serum."

"I read about him," said Jenny, recalling the file on Captain America she had read before the Chitauri invasion "He succeeded in creating Captain America."

"That's correct," said Jack "After that, I turned to trying to con enough money to get off Earth, until I met the Doctor, I thought him and his then companion Rose were with the Time Agency and had come to arrest me, it turned out they weren't, and I helped them to reconfigure a medical ship that had the wrong data for what humanity should look like, I then made to leave in my ship, but it started to self-destruct, the Doctor saved my life."

"Well, how did you end up here then?" asked Jenny, a little puzzled, if Jack had joined the Doctor in World War 2 Britain how had he gotten to 21st century Britain?

The lift reached the floor "Welcome to Torchwood Cardiff," said Jack "Would you like something to drink before I continue this story, or have I not earned your trust enough for that?"

"If you retcon her, I'll kill you, Jack," said Martha

"No retcon," Jack promised for Martha's benefit, as Jenny had no idea what they were talking about.

"A drink would be nice," said Jenny, making sure the Iron Man helmet was safely placed in her bag.

"Ianto," said Jack "Get Jenny a drink, no retcon or Martha will kill me."

The man named Ianto walked over and handed Jenny a steaming mug.

Jenny had tried this liquid once before in Stark Tower, Tony and Pepper had called it tea.

"Thank you," she said, putting the mug to her lips and drinking "So what happened after the Doctor saved you?"

"I travelled with him for a while," said Jack "I saw what he did, saved planets, and I realised that was the sort of person I wanted to be, I never told him about my mistake selling the Tesseract, and he never asked, there was a battle on Satellite 5 in the future, against the Daleks, myself and much of the people defending that station were killed, then the Doctor's companion, Rose, absorbed the heart of the TARDIS and destroyed the entire Dalek fleet, as well as bringing me back to life."

"You said you couldn't die now," said Jenny "How does that work?"

"I'm not sure," said Jack "But after Rose brought me back, I haven't been able to die since."

"Sorry," said Owen "But we've got a rift breach, if our readings are right, it looks like about seven or eight metal men."

The man called Ianto's eyes widened "You don't think," he said

"I do, Ianto," said Owen "Looks like your about to tangle with the Cybermen again."

"Cybermen?" asked Jenny, a tone of fear in her voice "You don't want to tangle with them, from what I found out about them, most of them have been destroyed in the time period where I come from, but a few were hiding out on an abandoned amusement park planet, they are able to adapt themselves to anything they want to."

"We've fought them before," said Jack "They were never near as powerful as you describe."

"This rift," said Jenny "A rip in the skin of reality, in time itself, to all that was and all that will be, from what I can work out from the equipment I've been inspecting for the last 5 minutes, your machinery is all that's keeping the rift closed apart from fractures that let some things through, if the Cybermen can just find a computer, they can find out about your group and then all they'll have to do is come here and they can open the rift and bring an army of Cybermen from the future right onto Earth, surely for a former Time Agent, you should know that."

"I do know that," said Jack "And that's why it's not going to happen, we're going to defend ourselves, Martha, you and Owen prep the med bay, we don't know how many casualties we'll have, Gwen, Tosh, Ianto, Jenny, with me."

Jenny followed Jack and the rest of his team down into a lower area of Torchwood, where he showed them a large amount of weapons.

"I've got my own," said Jenny, pulling her two guns out of their holsters, and indicating the swords on her back.

"What's in the bag then?" asked Jack, eyeing the bag.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "You ask me to trust you, but you're not very trusting are you?"

She opened the bag and pulled out the customised Iron Man helmet.

"I was in the battle of New York, I was called in as an expert on the Chitauri, Iron Man gave me this helmet as a reward," said Jenny "In the future, I will be called back to take my place with the Avengers."

"I'll want to hear your story later," said Jack "Right now, everyone grab some weapons and get ready, let's kill some Cybermen."

**Torchwood Cardiff (Aboveground Entrance) **

The Cybermen walked menacingly towards the water tower. Police were shooting at the eight Cybermern, Andy was leading them calling out orders to the police, but the Cybermen were advancing, the bullets not even making a dent.

"Fall back," said Andy "We can't deal with this."

Suddenly, he noticed a blonde haired girl walking towards them, two futuristic looking guns in her hands and two swords on her back. The Cybermen halted.

"You will surrender," said the lead Cyberman "Nothing can stand against the Cybermen."

"You want to wager for that?" asked the girl behind Andy, before two blasts came from her guns. The blasts expanded and took out 4 of the eight Cybermen.

"You want to rethink that wager?" she asked "Get behind me, this isn't over yet."

The policemen under Andy's command ran behind Jenny.

"Analysing weapons," said one of the Cybermen "Adapting."

"Oh no," said Jenny "Get out of here, get out as fast as you can, I can keep them here long enough for you to get away."

Andy, not needing to be told twice, gathered his men together and retreated.

"I guess it's time for a little close combat," said Jenny, donning the Iron Man helmet and holstering her guns, pulling out her two swords.

The Cybermen charged at her faster than the human eye could see, she blocked the first's punch with her sword, before stepping backwards to block the second. Her helmet constantly relaying information about Cybermen attacks coming from every direction. The Cybermen were fast, but the helmet allowed her to stay one move ahead. She was holding her own, but only barely.

"Guys," she said into the helmet mike "I could do with some help here."

She ducked as all four Cybermen attacked her at once, causing her to duck as their arms extended in a punch, hitting each other and knocking two of them over. Jenny somersaulted out of the middle of the Cybermen, stabbing down with one of her swords into the Cyberman's head, one of the few ways to kill it.

Jack and the others watched from the perception filtered lift.

"Why did she go in on her own?" asked Jack "If she knew how powerful the Cybermen were, why go in on her own."

"She knows what would happen if the Cybermen gained access to the Hub," said Gwen "She's buying us as much time as possible."

"Guys," came Jenny's voice "I'm probably not gonna survive this, I should say this, the only way the governments of the galaxy have found to defeat this type of Cyber threat was to blow up whatever planet they had been stationed on, they even have those protocols on this planet, Osterhagen Keys were created for that very purpose, to destroy the Earth in the event of a Cybermen attack, I don't want you to use that method, even if the Cybermen get control of the rift, there has to be a better way."

"What are you saying, Jenny?" came Martha's voice "You're not doing what I think you're doing."

"Sorry, Martha," said Jenny, preparing to drop her weapons "If you ever see my dad again, tell him I died defending the Earth."

"No, don't," said Martha "Don't do it!"

Jenny cut off the connection and then waited for an appropriate moment. A Cyberman's hand came in close, grabbing her on the shoulder and sending a wave of electrical energy through her. She fell to the ground as the Cybermen stepped over and around her. She knew she had done all she could. She just hoped, as she began to lose consciousness, that what she had done had been enough.


	11. Chapter 11

**You all thought that was the end of the story? You think I'd leave my readers on a cliff hanger like that? That's how Alphas ended. I really enjoyed Alphas, it was a perfectly good show and the Syfy channel cancelled it. If you enjoy this story, please check out my story No Ordinary Organisation, a crossover between No Ordinary Family and Alphas. I haven't had any reviews for that story and I've had tonnes for this. I've also got another new story adopted from the Roman Ravenclaw, using the same character name, but with a different storyline. Please check that out too. It's called Avengers-the Runaway**

**rycbarm123: DON'T WORRY, I WON'T!**

**Torchwood Cardiff (Above ground entrance) **

Jenny felt her eyes open. She saw that she was no longer wearing the Iron Man helmet. She felt something different about her body, as if it was bursting with energy. Looking down, she saw that golden energy was surrounding both her arms. It was swirling around her body as well, but apart from that, she didn't seem to have changed. Once she had examined herself for injuries, finding none, she looked around to see where the Cybermen were. A gaping hole in the ground was the obvious starting point in her search for the Cybermen that had attacked her. She retrieved the swords she had dropped, noting that as she picked them up, the golden energy from her arms circled the swords too. She also found the Iron Man helmet, putting it back in her bag, but leaving the bag where it was.

Jenny found the invisible lift she had used to get up, and went back down, the energy still circling her. She saw Jack fighting the six Cybermen on his own, shooting them with everything he had, and every time she thought he had been killed by a blast, he got back up again and kept fighting. She watched out of the perception filtered lift, and readied her swords as she stepped out, causing the six Cybermen to turn to her.

"Hello again," she said "Now, why don't you step away from the rift controls and none of you have to get hurt."

"We killed you once," said the Cyberman closest to her "We can kill you again just as easily."

"You want to bet on that?" asked Jenny, her body glowing as she readied her swords.

Jack watched from the other side of the room as one of the Cybermen attacked Jenny. She levelled her swords at it, and two beams of golden energy hit the Cyberman, blowing it into pieces.

All the rest of the Cybermen had turned from fighting Jack now, turning to face Jenny, their guns levelled at her.

"Go ahead," said Jenny, her eyes glowing golden. All five of the remaining Cybermen fired their guns at the same time. The energy jumped from Jenny's body, turning into a sphere around her that absorbed the blasts before returning to the same Cybermen who had fired them, destroying the guns. The Cybermen ran at the sphere, battering it with their fists.

"Some power," said Jenny from behind Jack.

Jack looked at her, surprised, then looked back at the golden sphere, then back at Jenny

"Vortex manipulator," said Jenny "I teleported out of the shield, how are the others?"

"Martha and Owen are fine, they're treating to just about everyone else," said Jack, still looking backwards and forwards between Jenny and the sphere "How are you doing that, that looks like regeneration energy?"

"I'm not sure what that is," Jenny admitted "But I woke up with the energy all around me, look."

She held out her arms, showing Jack the golden energy circling her arms.

"We can find out later," said Jack "Now, we have to finish the Cybermen."

"That shouldn't be a problem," said Jenny, and closed her eyes. Jack watched as the energy sphere expanded, swallowing all five of the remaining Cybermen. Then the energy shrank, leaving nothing.

"I'm not bringing you back to the Time Agency," said Jenny "What you do here, defending Earth, it's more than made up for your crimes in the past, I'd like to join Torchwood for now, just until I figure out what happened to me, then I'll rejoin the Avengers."

"Thank you for your forgiveness, Jenny," said Jack "We'd be happy to have you on the Torchwood team, come and help Martha and Owen with the wounded."

Jenny walked off with Jack to the med bay and looked at the wounded on the table. The energy that was still circling Jenny had shrunk slightly, now only glowing at her fingertips. She looked at the sight on the tables around her. Gwen, Tosh and Yanto were all lying on operating tables, their bodies soaked with blood and scars all over their body.

She saw that Gwen was awake.

"Gwen, can you hear me?" asked Jenny going to stand next to her.

Gwen's blackened eyes opened, squinting up at Jenny. Her scarred mouth opened as she tried to speak, but she winced in pain and closed it again.

Jenny took her hand in hers and sat on a nearby chair. Suddenly, golden energy came from her clasped hand and circled Gwen's before expanding over Gwen's entire body. Inside the energy field, Gwen's cuts and scrapes healed up, her face healed.

"Someone come and help me," she said. Martha ran over to her. The energy over Gwen's body retreated.

"It appears that I've healed everything on her body, but I can't check, could you use machinery to see if everything is all right?" asked Jenny

"You're going to have to tell me how you did that," said Martha, going to get scanning equipment over to Gwen's bed.

"When I figure it out myself, I'll tell you," said Jenny

Martha set up the scanning equipment and scanned Gwen. "She's fine," said Martha "No side effects I can see, but I might be wrong, I've never seen anything like that before."

"If there's no side effects," said Jack "Is it safe for her to do the same on Tosh and Yanto?"

"I don't know," said Martha "This sort of thing has never happened before, there could be side effects that I can't detect, or something else could be happening that I can't detect, there's only one person that could really know what's happened to Jenny."

"You think it's time to call him?" asked Jack of Martha.

"Yes," said Martha "It's time."

"Time for what?" asked Jenny

Martha looked at her "Time to call your dad."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry that I took so long to update this. I've been really busy with Freshers stuff for University. There's not much I can do with the current Marvel movieverse, so in the next few chapters, I'm sending Jenny and the Doctor back in time, forward in time, to other planets, but after this chapter, I don't have very many ideas for what to do. I'd still like it to be connected to the Marvel universe as much as possible, but at the moment, I don't have many ideas. If any of you have any suggestions for where Jenny and the Doctor could go, please tell me in your reviews.**

**Thanks, Rossaldinho7**

**TARDIS (Interior)**

The Doctor was rummaging around in an opened up section of the floor and talking to himself. Jenny just stood at the TARDIS doors, looking around at the room that, logically, should not have been able to fit into the space.

"Cyberman arm, Carrionite orb," said the Doctor "Ah, DNA scanner from New Earth."

It was only then, as he looked up, that he saw Jenny standing at the door, looking around the room.

"It's bigger on the inside," she said.

"Jenny," he said. Jenny looked at him, seeming to come out of her trance state.

"Come up here," said the Doctor "I'll need to take some of your blood."

Jenny walked up to the TARDIS console, still looking up at the ceiling as if she couldn't quite believe it could even be there.

"Roll up your arm," said the Doctor "Martha, take some blood."

Martha walked up and took some blood from Jenny's arm. She handed it to the Doctor, who fed it into the DNA scanner.

"Interesting," said the Doctor "This'll take some explaining, but here's what I think happened, as some of you know, Jenny was the product of a progenation machine on the planet Messaline, they had been using it to create an army of clone soldiers from the DNA of others, the problem was, the machine had never gotten a DNA sample from a Time Lord before, it didn't know how to clone a Time Lord, specifically, the machine didn't know how to work the regeneration, the energy from the regeneration will still heal Jenny's body, but as her body is more human, it's easier to heal, and she won't change appearance, see the machine enhanced her regeneration energy, she'll need less energy to heal her wounds and will be able to use the remaining energy in combat, the machines were designed to create soldiers, so it made Jenny's energy into a weapon, you're more deadly than any Time Lord out there."

Jenny heard bitterness in his tone as he got to the end of his theory.

"That's unfair, Doctor," said Martha "In most cases, her powers were used for defence and healing, she created a force field to protect herself, using the energy to destroy the Cybermen was a secondary use, and healing Gwen, you can't say she's just a weapon, she's powerful, but that doesn't mean she should be feared, she should be embraced, she's a healer, a medic, a defender, the Earth needs someone like her."

"You're right, Martha," admitted the Doctor "I shouldn't have misjudged you, Jenny, your powers are dangerous, destructive, but could also be used for good, I should have seen it, the Avengers are proof of that, and I should have seen that."

Jenny put her arms around him. "I forgive you, Dad," she said. He smiled.

"You know," said the Doctor "My offer of travel with me is still open, there's a whole universe out there waiting for us, the entirety of space and time, just waiting to be explored, so what do you say, Jenny."

Jenny was so tempted to go with him, so tempted to just step into the blue box and go off on adventures to the four corners of known space and to the past, the future, anywhere in the universe at any point at any time. But she shook her head.

"I can't," said Jenny "The Battle of New York taught me one thing: the world needs defending, if the world is threatened again, the Avengers will be needed to fight it, and they will need the Doctor's Daughter to fight alongside them."

"It's not just the Earth that needs defending," said the Doctor "There are planets up there that have and have been invaded by aliens more terrible and powerful than the Chitauri, and I ask you Jenny, if you stay here, in this time, defending the Earth, who will defend them, that is what I do, Jenny, I travel the universe, through space and time, defending every civilization, and after all, I can travel in time, I could show you the diamond waterfall on the planet Midnight and get you back here before tea time, I'll understand if you still don't want to come with me, but there's no reason you can't travel with me as well as be an Avenger."

"It's just, this is a really big decision," said Jenny "I don't know what to do."

"May I make a suggestion?" asked Martha "Take Jenny on one trip, like you did with me, if she wants to continue travelling with you, she can."

"How do you feel about that, Jenny?" asked the Doctor "One trip?"

"I'd be O.K with that," said Jenny "You're right, I can't just wait around here waiting for the world to be invaded, I'll go with you, Dad."


	13. Chapter 13

**Athens (700BC)**

The TARDIS had appeared inside a very large building. The building had to be large because of the statue that occupied the middle of the floor. Jenny followed the Doctor out of the building and gasped at the sheer size of the statue. It was made of what looked like a combination of ivory, gold and silver. Standing on the hand was a second statue of a winged being. The woman the statue depicted had a helmet in the likeness of a griffon, combination of a man, an ox, an eagle and a lion. On her breastplate, was a woman with snakes for hair. The statue was at least 100ft tall, maybe larger.

"This statue is beautiful," said Jenny "Where are we, who does it depict?"

"What you are looking at, Jenny, is the Athena Parthenos, it was built here as a tribute to the goddess Athena, who is the patron god of Athens, where we are now," said the Doctor "The Greek gods all rule over different aspects of the world, if you wanted help, you had to pray to the Greek god who could help you, Athena was the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, the winged goddess in her palm is Nike, the goddess of victory."

"Oh," said Jenny "I read about this before I came here, the Athena Parthenos is one of the wonders of the universe, but, Doctor, it disappeared."

"Yes," said the Doctor "The rumour is that when the Roman Empire invaded Greece, they took the Athena Parthenos, but nobody knows what happened to it for real, this just happens to be the day before the Roman Empires invasion of Athens."

"What are you really, Doctor?" asked Jenny "A time traveller, an investigator, or a protector of the universe?"

"Halt!" shouted a voice "By order of the government, nobody is to enter the Temple of Athena."

"Why?" asked the Doctor "What's so dangerous about a statue, and why wouldn't people be allowed to see it?"

"Do you not know the legend?" asked one soldier "The legend of the gorgon Medusa."

"Never heard of her," said Jenny "Why would that make this temple so dangerous?"

"Look," said the same soldier "This is not the place to speak of it. We need to get out of here before she senses us."

Suddenly, there was a high, cold, feminine laugh. Jenny didn't know what it was, but it filled her with fear, and she knew that it wasn't human.

"She's close," said a soldier, his voice quivering as he tried to maintain his composure "We need to run."

"All right," said Jenny "Lets' run."

The soldiers turned and ran. Jenny followed, it didn't take them long to get out of the temple. The soldiers shut the large doors and bolted them with heavy bronze bolts.

"What was that thing?" asked Jenny "That wasn't human whatever it was."

"Who are you people," asked the oldest soldier. He appeared to be the leader as all the men looked to him for orders.

"Ah, sorry," said the Doctor, bringing out a black wallet with a blank piece of paper inside it "The Doctor and Jenny, we're emissaries, diplomats travelling between the cities of Greece, keeping track of the government."

"What were you doing in the temple?" asked another soldier

"Door was open," said the Doctor "We got curious."

"The Athena Parthenos is beautiful," said Jenny "It's a shame nobody gets to see it."

"Well, until somebody slays the gorgon, the Athena Parthenos won't be seen by anyone," said the old soldier, sadly "Except for the soldiers who protect the temple, stop people from coming in."

"What if we could end it?" asked the Doctor "What if we could get rid of Medusa once and for all?"

"You'd be signing your own death wish," said another soldier "No man that has gone looking to kill Medusa has ever returned."

"No woman has gone to fight her?" asked Jenny

"No," said the man "According to the legend, women are not able to enter the temple, do you know the legend?"

"I do," said the Doctor "Jenny doesn't, so could you repeat it for me?"

"Perhaps tonight," said the one of the soldiers "Do you have lodgings? If not, I could offer you my hospitality until tomorrow, if you get rid of Medusa that will be payment enough for staying with me."

"Thank you," said the Doctor "We would be glad to."

"What's your name, sir?" asked Jenny

"Perseus," said the man "Son of Zeus."

Soon, the soldiers split up to go to their respective homes. They passed many civilians in the streets, some of which regarded both Jenny and the Doctor with suspicion. But Jenny saw something else in their eyes when they looked at her, fear. None of them would make eye contact with them.

"Forgive them," said Perseus, "They know the legend of the Temple of Athena, no women are able to enter it, so they assume you are not human."

At first, Jenny thought Perseus was referring to her Time Lord heritage, then she realised the reason was a lot more sinister.

"They think I'm Medusa?" she asked, a little shocked "That's crazy."

"I suppose I would feel the same way, if I were you," said Perseus, glancing back at her "But you have to see their reasoning, they see you as a woman who has emerged from the temple of Athena, from which no woman can enter, so they reason, you are not human, so it does not apply to you."

"Yes, I see their reasoning," said Jenny "It doesn't mean I have to like it."

"It's all right," said Perseus, opening the door to a house "Come on in, it's not much, but its home."

The house was built of simple bricks made of dried clay with a thatched roof. There were only two rooms, which were further divided into sections with a bedroom, a living room and a bathroom.

"I'll go see if I can get you some extra bedding," said Perseus, "Please make yourselves at home."

The Doctor sat on the floor, with Jenny sitting next to him.

"You said you knew the legend?" said Jenny "I've heard the name Medusa. I know she can turn people to stone, but what's the rest of it?"

"It was said," said the Doctor, "That Medusa was once a beautiful woman with long, black hair. She was so beautiful, that she tempted Poseidon, the god of the seas, and he met with her in the Temple of Athena, Athena, angry at Medusa for defiling her temple, cursed her hair to become snakes and her eyes to turn people to stone, she has been in the temple ever since, unable to leave because of the curse placed upon her."

"You don't really believe that there is a girl punished by the gods in there, do you?" asked Jenny

"I've seen many things," said the Doctor "But not enough to believe there are gods watching over the universe."

"I've met two," said Jenny "Thor and Loki."

"They are not gods, Jenny," said the Doctor "They come from a planet called Asgard, also known as the Realm Eternal, a central planet connecting nine other planets together by an energy source called Yggdrasil."

"All legends must be based on some semblance of fact though, right?" asked Jenny "So, who, or what, could Medusa be?"

"I don't know," said the Doctor "Assuming all the legends are characteristics Medusa had, I can't think of anything I've encountered that could fit the profile."

"How was it killed in the legends?" asked Jenny

"A half man, half god named Perseus killed her in her sleep," said the Doctor "He used several items given by the gods, including a sword from Zeus, a helm of darkness from Hades, able to turn the wearer invisible, winged sandals from Hermes, and a polished shield from Athena, which was able to reflect the gorgon without looking directly in her eyes."

"If the Asgardian gods exist," said Jenny "Do you think the Greek ones do too?"

"I don't know," said the Doctor "There are times when I can't be sure what is fact and what is fiction."

Perseus re-entered the room.

"I have to be honest with you, Doctor, Jenny," said Perseus "I've been scouting out the temple, I have to cut off the head of Medusa and return to my home, my uncle has asked for it as a gift at a party."

"How were you planning to kill her?" asked Jenny

"I did not know, until the Gods sent me gifts to help me," said Perseus, opening a bag "This knapsack was built to hold the head of Medusa, they also sent me this sword-" Perseus brought out a shiny silver sword "-This helmet, which will conceal me, and this shield to look for Medusa without looking directly at her-" he showed them a black helmet and a shiny, polished shield "-They also gave me these-" He handed them a pair of winged shoes "- the gods favour me, Doctor, Jenny, I know that I'm supposed to kill Medusa, but I'll be the first to admit that it's an enormous task, and I would welcome your help."

Jenny gave him a smile "Of course we'll help."

"Now, I would like to hear your story," said Perseus "That piece of paper you showed the commander? It was blank."  
"Ah," said the Doctor "Well all right, I can't tell you my whole story, but I'll tell you what I can, myself and Jenny, we aren't from around here."

"What do you mean?" asked Perseus "Are you from a realm outside of Greece, is that what you mean?"

"Not exactly," said the Doctor. He then tried to explain the concept of astronomy to Perseus, then told him that he and Jenny were from another planet.

"So, you're saying you come from another of the billions of planets out there?" asked Perseus

"Something like that," said Jenny, sensing her father didn't want to go further into explaining about his people

"I need to sit down," said Perseus, sitting on the ground beside them

"It's a lot to take in," said the Doctor "But travelling amongst the stars, through time, through space, it's the best there is."

"It seems like it," said Perseus "You certainly seem like you enjoy what you do, so do you think these gorgons that we're going to see, do you think they're, what you call them, aliens?"

"We don't know," said Jenny "Neither of us have encountered anything that can turn men to stone before."

"Well, there was one," said the Doctor "But it was more by exposure over time to ash from a volcano that was causing that, and there aren't any volcanoes around Athens."

"We'll head in tomorrow," said Perseus "Here's the bedding, they're not much, but you'll have to sleep on the floor in this room."

"It's O.K," said the Doctor "We're used to sleeping rough."

"Good night Doctor, Jenny," said Perseus, settling down on his own sleeping area.


	14. Chapter 14

**Athens- Perseus's home (700BC)**

Jenny woke. She heard Perseus snoring in the next room, but the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. She got up and dressed, before walking outside to find the Doctor standing watching the sunrise.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked the Doctor "To think that in a few hundred years, the sunrise will be blocked out by the fog of human pollution, and people will appreciate this sort of thing all the more."

Jenny looked around. They were the only people out watching the sunrise. Everyone else out were either walking to their work, pulling carts filled with merchandise, or were soldiers patrolling the streets and guarding Medusa's temple.

"I never thought the Athena Parthenos would be in the temple of Medusa though," said the Doctor, thoughtfully "That, I wasn't expecting to happen, it should have been on display for all to see, it's so beautiful."

"When Medusa's gone," said Jenny "A lot more people will be able to see it."

"I guess so," said the Doctor

"You two are up early," said a voice from behind them. Jenny looked round to see Perseus up and dressed "You two ready to go and get rid of Medusa."

"We're ready," said the Doctor

"Let's go," said Jenny, picking up the bag containing the Iron Man helmet and her weapons. The Doctor had dissaproved slightly, but she had assured him she would use non-lethal rounds and would make sure she didn't use them unless absolutely necessary.

Perseus lead them into the temple, using a flaming torch to light the way. Jenny donned the Iron Man helmet, using the night vision function to see through the darkness. The Doctor was content with the little light given off by his sonic screwdriver.

"Where do you think she is?" asked the Doctor

"Keep your voice down," whispered Jenny "If she's asleep, we don't want to wake her up."

Suddenly, the helmet Jenny was wearing whited out. "Damn it," she said, as her eyes began to hurt. She turmed off the night vision, to see that torches all along the walls had burst into flame, and the way back was barred by a wall of flame.

"Who'd like to bet she knows we're here?" asked Perseus, calmly, grinning at the Doctor

The Doctor looked thoughtful "I don't remember anything about gorgons being able to control flame," he said, frowning.

"What else could it be, then?" asked Jenny "It has to be her."

"I'm sure Medusa was killed earlier in Greek history," said the Doctor "A little later than 700 BC, much earlier than the Roman invasion that's happening soon."

"You seem to know a lot about Greek culture," said Perseus "Are you a scholar, Doctor?"

"Well," said the Doctor "I suppose you could call me that."

"Come on," said Jenny "We can speak later, right now, Medusa knows we're here." As if in answer, the same laughter they had heard before echoed through the hall.

"We should make our way to the TARDIS," said the Doctor "If we can scan for species in the area, maybe we might get an indicator of what we're dealing with."

"Wouldn't you be able to tell what we're dealing with by looking at it?" asked Jenny "I was top of my class in monster recognition at the Time Agency."

"And if you look at it and you die, what good will that do you?" asked the Doctor

"Good point," said Jenny, frowning "Still, if this isn't Medusa, we have to find out what it is."

"But if you look at it and it is Medusa, you'll be dead," said the Doctor

"Not necessarily," said Jenny "You forgot the helmet, I did some tinkering on the journey here, it's now got a filter that will block anything that could do me harm from passing through the helmet, it would allow me to look at Medusa, or whatever it is, without turning to stone."

"Did I ever tell you you're brilliant?" asked the Doctor

"No," said Jenny "Why, is it something you're likely to say?"

"Oh all right then, Arthur Dent," said the Doctor, grinning. Jenny blinked.

"Who's Arthur Dent?"

"You've got a lot to catch up on," said the Doctor, putting his head in his hands "All right, this Stark tech had better work."

"It will," said Jenny "Tony wouldn't have given me a defective helmet."

The corridor they were walking along ended in a large room, the ceiling higher than a church with pillars all over. In the middle of the floor, something stood. It's skin was completely black, as if made of burnt carbon, except for it's eyes, which glowed red with fire. Charcoal-coloured snakes slithered up and down the creatures body, spitting out sparks as they did.

"Let me go out and talk to her," said Jenny, walking out of the corridor

"Who dares enter my abode," said the creature, in a raspy feminine voice "I sense power around you, young girl, I sense that like me, you are not of this world."

The black snakes melted into the creatures body, changing colour until a woman dressed completely in black stood there.

"I know what you are," said Jenny "You are from the planet Pyrovillia, you are a pyrovile."

"What's it to you?" said the woman, bitterly "My planet is gone, vanished, and now I have no place to call my home, so I live here, using old legends to keep the locals away, if you have come to kill me, child of Gallifrey, then do it."

"You've got it all wrong," said Jenny "I don't want to kill you, I'm sorry about your planet, what is your name?"

"My name is Maine Stalen," said the woman "Medusa has been dead for generations, my husband took the form of Perseus, the slayer of Medusa, to construct a scenario the locals would believe, nobody has died in this temple for aeons, I created these statues myself."

"And now, Time Lords, we will take your ship and escape from here, back to a time when our planet was still there," said the man Jenny had known as Perseus. She turned to see him holding the Doctor with black, charcoal-like arms. Red marks on the Doctor's neck showed where the arms had burned him.

"Please," said Jenny, letting the bag holding her weapons fall to the ground. These people had lost their planet, this was no time for fighting "Let him go, we can talk this out."

Perseus relinquished his hold on the Doctor and Jenny ran to him, one of her hands glowing, she put it on the burns, healing them.

The four of them sat on a few of the steps in the room they were in.

"The fact is," said the Doctor "You can't fly my ship, not without me, I'm the only one here that can fly it, but I can take both of you home, Pyrovilia is back in the sky. Daleks escaped from the Time War took many planets out of the sky to the Medusa Cascade, out of time and space, I'll take you back to Pyrovilia, you two can go home."

Both Perseus and Maine Stalen reverted to their true forms and hugged each other in what seemed like a human show of affection.

"Come on," said the Doctor "Time to take you two home."


End file.
